Corps et Âme
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: Fanfic the GazettE, miyavi Aoi voit son monde s'écrouler en une soirée...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Baka Yaki  
Titre : Corps et Âme  
Disclaimer : Faut que je fasse quoi pour qu'ils m'appatiennent ? ç.ç  
Genre : Yaoi sauce citron, alcool, baka, musique 3, bagarre ! xD  
Pairing :AoMiyou (gomen Kae-chan !!!!)  
Note de l'auteur : Maintenant vous aurez une idée de ce que "Yaki s'ennuie en vacances" signife.

* * *

_**Corps et Âme  
Chapitre 1**_

Ils dansaient au son d'une musique latine, corps contre corps, hanches contre hanches, se caressant, se heurtant en des gestes sensuels. Toute aggressivité avait disparu, pour faire place à la chaleur et la sensualité. Peu à peu, le son s'éteignit, laissant place à la chanson suivante. Le plus grand des deux bruns entraîna l'autre jusqu'à une table. Celui-là était désordonné, aggressif et enfantin dans ses gestes quotidiens, tandis que l'autre était plutôt doux, sensuel, mais non-moins enfantin. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, ne tardant pas à éclater de rire alors que chacun avait l'impression de voir son propre reflet dans l'autre. Ecroulé de rire, le plus petit - mais le plus âgé - des deux bruns se laissa presque tomber, retenu par son ami; et il se laissa blottir dans les bras qui l'accueillaient, sous le regard surpris de leur propriétaire.

"Besoin d'affection," s'excusa l'affalé.  
"Prends toute celle que tu veux, j'en ai à revendre," répondit l'autre avec un regard amusé.  
"Merci, beau-gosse"  
"De rien, beau-gosse."

C'était leur jeu à eux. Comme ils se ressemblaient, ils s'appelaient l'un-l'autre 'beau-gosse', avec bien sûr une part de narcissisme.

"Mais tu sais," lança subitement le plus jeune, "je serais ta copine, je serais vexée par ce que t'as dit."  
"Qu'est-ce que ma copine par rapport à Dieu ?" rétorqua aussitôt l'autre, une pointe de vexation dans la voix.

Le plus grand éclata de rire, serrant son ami un peu plus fort contre lui, et le ramena chez lui, confiant sa dépouille vaincue par l'alcool à sa copine.

"Prends-en soin, une perle comme lui faut pas la laisser dépérir."  
"Promis," répondit la jeune fille, dont les longs cheveux bruns cachaient un de ses yeux, celui au-dessus duquel l'arcade sourcillière était piercée. "Merci, miyavi."  
"Pas de problèmes."

Il rentra chez lui, laissant là son ami saoûl. Lorsqu'il le revit le lendemain, celui-ci était assis dans un coin, à l'écart des membres de son groupe, le visage entre les mains. miyavi alla le rejoindre, passant un bras autour des épaules du plus âgé.

"Ca va pas, Aoi ?"  
"Non, miyavi, ça va pas..."  
"Bha raconte tout à Dieu !"  
"Okay, Kami-sama. J'l'ai larguée."  
"Hein ?!"  
"J'pouvais plus la supporter."

L'autre le regarda sans comprendre.

"Attends, comment ça tu pouvais plus la supporter ? J'croyais que tu filais le parfait amour avec elle ! Et votre idylle alors ?"  
"Une illusion d'idylle. On était pas bien, ensemble, on s'engueulait tous les jours... Là, ça a débordé, c'est tout."

Miyavi ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Cette fille, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle l'insupportait, même, à tant lui ressembler involontairement. Il avait envie de dire 'bon débarras !', mais sa conscience et le visage désespéré d'Aoi l'en empêchèrent, bien plus forts à eux seuls que toute la volonté du chanteur.

"J'suis désolé pour toi, Aoi... J'aurais aimé que tu sois heureux, moi."  
"Ca ira," répondit son reflet en souriant tristement. "Ca ira, j'ai simplement besoin de temps."  
"Viens jouer de la guitare," proposa le plus jeune, "tu sais bien que c'est le seul truc qui te fait du bien quand ça va pas."  
"Ouais..."

Le soir vint plus vite que prévu, et pour Aoi, il s'agissait d'une véritable torture. Rejoindre son appartement, ses souvenirs... Et le vide de l'appartement en question. Il passait par des rues à peine éclairées d'un lampadaire ou deux, où parfois trainaient quelques adolescents qui ne tenaient plus tellement à leur vie et se contentaient de survivre, faisant du mal aux autres et à eux-même en croyant faire le bien. Cette nuit-là justement, une bande de jeunes au cerveau pas très développé squattait une des rues.

"Hey hey," commença celui qui devait être le chef de la bande, "elle est mignone, cette demoiselle !"  
"Un peu plate, peut-être," rétorqua un de ses amis.  
"La demoiselle," s'énerva Aoi, "c'est un mec, et il est largement plus âgé que vous."  
"Holà, t'excites pas, ma jolie !" renchérit un gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans, "on s'ennuie, alors on cherchait juste un peu de... Compagnie," expliqua-t-il, frappant le guitariste en prononçant ce dernier mot.

Aoi se releva, le regardant, prêt à détruire.

"Elle peut rien nous faire, maigrelette comme elle est," dit un autre en riant presque.  
"'Elle' est guitariste," répondit calmement le jeune homme brun en rendant son coup à son agresseur.  
"Putain," fit un autre, "il se défend, ce con !"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Effectivement, Aoi se défendait, mais non sans prendre des coups; et la surprise fut pour tous totale quand il revint travailler le lendemain.

"Aoi ?" avait murmuré Uruha, qui avait une tendance très forte à s'inquiéter pour son ami dès que ce dernier était blessé. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"  
"Rien... Rien du tout," répondit le brun.

Il s'installa à côté d'Uruha, avec sa guitare, alors que Reita s'approchait de lui, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

"Non, pas rien !" lança le bassiste. "On dirait que tu t'es fait tabasser !"

Sur ces mots, Aoi baissa la tête.

"C'est ça...?" osa à peine demander Kai, qui avait perdu son sourire.  
"Aoi, réponds, si c'est ça, on va aller les massacrer, ceux qui t'ont abimé !" termina Ruki.

Le guitariste brun détourna le regard, ne voulant pas répondre aux autres membres du groupe, quand miyavi entra, un grand sourire au lèvres, brandissant un papier coloré.

"Hey, les GazettE, j'ai une super-bonne nouvelle pour v..." Il s'interrompit en voyant Aoi. "Merde, il t'es arrivé quoi ?"

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le sol, un regard triste planté sur le visage. Les autres avaient laissé tomber, et n'essayaient même plus de lui poser des questions à ce sujet, mais miyavi s'entêtait, accroupi devant le guitariste, ses mains posées sur les cuisses de l'autre, le visage terriblement inquiêt. L'une de ses mains se détacha de la jolie cuisse où elle était posée, arrachant une grimace à Aoi, et se posa sur la joue de ce dernier.

"Allez, Aoi... Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Il s'est passé quoi ?"  
"On peut en parler... En privé ?" demanda l'autre, la voix cassée.

Le chanteur hocha la tête, et se releva, tendant la main à Aoi pour qu'il puisse se relever à son tour. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à une petite salle qui ne servait jamais, l'endroit où auparavant ils entreposaient leurs instruments - la salle étant devenue trop petite pour les 4 groupes et miyavi, ils les entreposaient désormais dans une salle plus grande - parce que c'était un endroit où il savait qu'Aoi se sentait bien. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur des chaises, le chanteur gardant la main de son ami dans la sienne.

"Explique-moi, Aoi..."  
"C'était hier soir, en rentrant... J'suis tombé sur une bande de jeunes, et ils ont voulu me tabasser. Mais, j'me suis défendu," fit-il avec un sourire.  
"Aoi..." miyavi glissa sa main sur la lèvre inférieure de son plus cher ami. "T'as la lèvre ouverte... Et ton piercing a disparu, en plus..."  
"Ah ça... J'ai du le perdre dans la bataille, c'est tout..."  
"Tu y tenais autant qu'à ta propre vie !"  
"J'ai quelque chose qui compte encore plus, j'préfère m'être battu pour la garder..."  
"Mmmh..."

Le chanteur sembla réfléchir un instant, puis approcha son visage des lèvres du guitariste. Il lêcha la lèvre inférieure d'Aoi, afin de faire disparaître le sang dont il restait une marque, faisant sursauter le plus âgé. Continuant de le regarder dans les yeux, miyavi retira son piercing à la lèvre, pour le placer sur celle d'Aoi.

"Mais... C'est ce que tu considères comme ta vie !" hurla presque le guitariste, déstabilisé par le geste de l'ex-Dué le Quartz.  
"Justement. C'est ma vie, et je te la confie, Aoi."  
"Et si je le.."  
"J'te fais confiance."  
"C'est malin... J'vais devoir en prendre encore plus soin, maintenant..."

miyavi afficha un grand sourire carnassier, fier de son piège, mais aussi rassuré de confier 'sa vie' à Aoi, et personne d'autre. Il savait que c'était le seul qui pouvait comprendre l'importance de ce geste.

"Allez viens, faut te soigner ça," lança le chanteur.  
"Ouais..."

Le plus jeune des deux alla chercher de quoi soigner Aoi, dont les plaies avaient été laissées à l'air libre, du fait que le guitariste n'ait pas pris le temps de les soigner pour ne pas être en retard. Il se retrouvait désormais soigné, bichonné par miyavi, mais presque incapable de jouer de la guitare.

"Ils t'ont cassé le bras et t'es venu comme ça ?"  
"Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il était cassé ?! Ca faisait mal, mais je me suis dit que ça passerait."  
"T'es débile, Aoi."  
"Je n'égale pas encore Dieu à ce niveau-là..."  
"C'est quoi, ça ? De la provoquation ?!"  
"Non, juste la pure vérité !"  
"Aoiiiii !" miyavi se jeta en grognant sur son ami. "Bras cassé ou pas, j'vais te manger !"

L'autre éclata de rire, et tous deux se reposèrent un instant. Le plus jeune proposa à l'autre de prendre du repos, mais Aoi refusa sous prétexte que les autres membres de GazettE, et Kai tout particulièrement, n'apprécieraient pas. Malheureusement, ou peut-être heureusement pour lui, ce dernier avait tout entendu, passant par là par hasard, à l'origine.

"Aoi," ordonna le leader en entrant dans la salle. "Tu rentres chez toi et tout de suite. C'est un ordre et si tu n'obéis pas, je te vire du groupe pour une durée indéterminée."

Incapable de désobéir, le guitare acquiesca et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Merci, miyavi," murmura-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Ce dernier se leva à son tour, tenant toujours le bras valide de son ami.

"Attends, je te raccompagne," dit-il. "Vu ton état..."

Aoi regarda Kai, qui acquiesca. miyavi adressa un sourire à celui qui avait été son amant un moment, puis emmena le guitariste chez lui. Ils prirent les raccourcis, ceux qu'avait pris Aoi la veille. En passant dans une des rues, le guitariste se pencha sur le sol et ramassa deux petits objets noirs : son piercing, ouvert. Il prit un mouchoir, l'essuya, et le glissa autour de la lèvre de son ami.

"Tu m'as confié ta vie, je te confie la mienne," termina-t-il en fermant le petit objet noir.

Le chanteur sourit.

"Tu sais, Aoi, je pourrais voir ça d'une autre manière..."  
"D'une autre manière, hein ? Je t'ai dit que je te confiait ma vie. Quelqu'un qui a fait ça m'a dit... 'Je te fais confiance'."

Un nouveau sourire. Pas un mot de plus. Ca ne servait à rien de toute façon. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre l'appartement d'Aoi, dans un quartier calme. Le chanteur soigna les blessures de son ami, et le somma, malgré les refus récidivistes de celui-ci, de dormir un peu, et surtout, surtout, de rester allongé. Aoi accepta finalement de s'allonger, mais insista fortement encore une fois pour ne pas dormir.

"Faut que j'te chante une berceuse pour que t'acceptes de dormir un peu ?" demanda miyavi, quelque peu contrarié.  
"OUI," répondit Aoi, d'une voix forte et boudeuse, accompagné d'une expression qui s'y accordait parfaitement, le faisant ressembler à un enfant.

Le chanteur éclata de rire avant d'accepter. Il prit la guitare accoustique de son ami à défaut de la sienne, et chanta, assis sur le lit, Kimi ni negai wo. Aoi resta intrigué un moment, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un message là-dessous, mais la voix de miyavi, qui devenait plus forte au refrain, le tira de ses pensées et il se prêta plutôt à la contemplation du chanteur, qui mettait tout son coeur dans ce qu'il chantait. Miyavi jouait en regardant Aoi dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le guitariste s'endorme, juste après un dernier... "Kimi ni... Negai wo." à peine murmuré.

"Dors bien, Aoi-chan," souffla miayvi. "Je reste avec toi."

Assis sur le lit, il veilla longuement sur Aoi, avant de s'autoriser à lui préparer quelque chose à manger - et appeler un médecin au sujet de son bras - avant de revenir, pour s'aperçevoir que son ami s'était réveillé, ne sentant plus près de lui la douce présence du chanteur. Le guitariste avait les yeux écarquillés, l'air paniqué.

"mi...yavi..." articula-t-il en voyant son ami.

Le plus âgé des deux se rallongea sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement. Le chanteur, s'asseyant sur le lit, posa une main sur le front de son vis-à-vis.

"T'as fait un cauchermard ?"  
"J't'ai senti partir... J'ai eu peur."  
"Je t'aurais prévenu, débile."  
"C'est toi le débile."  
"Non, c'est..."  
"Ton repas crame."

Sans dire un mot de plus, miyavi se dirigea vers la cuisine, arrêtant le gaz pour que ce qu'il préparait reste mangeable... Trop tard...?

"C'est..."  
"Bouillant."  
"Noir."  
"Pis rouge aussi."  
"Regarde, une grosse bulle !"  
"Elle fait la moitié du plat..."  
"C'est grave ?"  
"Non mais j'pourrais pas manger ça avant ce soir ou demain... C'est quoi au fait ?"  
"De la bolo spéciale Oresama."  
"C'est à dire ?"  
"C'est à dire avec plein de sauce tomate, pis du gruyère."  
"Et j'étais censé la mettre sur...?"  
"Les spaghettis que j'ai pas eu le temps de faire."  
"Idiot."  
"..."

Sur cette magnifique démonstration d'éloquence (miyaviesque) se termina leur discussion, après laquelle le plus jeune n'eut de cesse de forcer son aîné à aller se recoucher.

"J'veux pas dormir."  
"T'as pas le choix, tu restes allongé si tu veux pas aggraver ton cas."  
"Maiiiis !"  
"Si tu fais l'enfant, je m'en vais."  
"Non, reste !"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Aoi s'assit en soupirant. Décidemment, sa journée était une vraie catastrophe ! S'affalant sur la table, il porta son regard sur miyavi qui s'affairait à tenter d'arranger les choses - et cette simple vision lui fit échapper un rire.

"Quoi ?" demanda le chanteur en se retournant vers son ami.  
"Non, franchement," répondit l'autre, toujours en riant, "c'est trop drôle de te voir comme ça ! Et puis..."

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, coupé par ses propres rires.

"C'est ça, fiches-toi de moi, le blessé !" rétorqua miyavi, la mine boudeuse.  
"Mais... !" le guitariste rit de nouveau, "mais c'est pas récupérable !!!" lança-t-il en désignant le plat sur lequel le plus jeune s'acharnait.

Ce dernier y jeta un oeil, et soupira.

"J'voulais essayer..." souffla-t-il.

Aoi se dirigea vers lui, entourant le corps androgyne un poil trop maigre de son bras valide.

"C'est pas grave. Pourquoi tu te forces comme ça ?"  
"MAIIIS !" hurla presque miyavi. "J'me force pas ! J'voulais te faire plaisir !"

Le plus âgé sursauta, et sourit doucement.

"T'as pas besoin de faire tout ça... Ça me fait déjà énormément plaisir que tu sois là."

Le chanteur le souleva et alla le ramener sur son lit, l'y déposant avec un air contrarié. Il replaça sur le corps blessé de son ami la couverture noire et blanche.

"Tu m'énerves, Aoi. Maintenant, tu restes là et tu bouges plus jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive. J'ai dit 'Bouge pas' !"

Le plus petit des deux s'était relevé pendant le speech de son ami, et le regardait d'un air suppliant.

"S'il te plaîîît !"  
"Non, Aoi."  
"Maiiis !"  
"Aoi, le médecin arrive, et il m'a demandé de te garder allongé."  
"Mais miyou !"  
"Non, Aoi."  
"Tant pis."

Ledit Aoi attira miyavi sur le lit et l'allongea à côté de lui, sous le regard surpris de l'autre.

"Tu restes avec moi, alors."  
"...Oui," accepta alors l'autre, en prenant le plus âgé dans ses bras.

Le guitariste lui accorda un sourire et ferma les yeux, jusqu'à ce que retentisse la sonnerie de l'entrée.

"Mais tu me laisses ouvrir à ce cher médecin d'abord, hm ?"  
"Oui mamaaaaaaan !"  
"Je suis pas ta mère, enfin ! Juste ton jumeau-beau-gosse !" s'indigna miyavi.  
"Oui mon chériiii !" se rectifia Aoi.

Le chanteur lui caressa les cheveux en souriant et alla ouvrir au médecin qui avait eu la patience de l'attendre derrière la porte. Il lui indiqua la chambre d'Aoi, et resta auprès de son ami alors que celui-ci se faisait examiner. Il crut sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il découvrit en détail toutes les blessures qu'avait le guitariste. Un rendez-vous à l'hôpital fut pris pour le bras d'Aoi. Une fois le médecin parti, miyavi s'allongea dans le lit du blessé pour prendre son aîné dans ses bras.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'il te soit arrivé autant de trucs..." murmura le chanteur, les yeux vides.  
"Eh si," sourit tristement l'autre, "mais t'inquiètes, ça va aller."  
"Mouais," répondit le plus jeune, blasé. "J'espère, sinon je me charge de demander à Kai de te virer."  
"C'est quoi le rapport ?!?"  
"C'est ton bras le rapport."

Aoi regarda le bras en question en soupirant.

"Mon bras ira mieu et moi aussi, promis."

Il fut surpris de recevoir un baiser sur le front.

"Tiens ta promesse."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Aoi était immobilisé depuis déjà une semaine, et, pendant tout ce temps, miyavi était venu le voir dès qu'il avait assez de temps libre. Un matin, alors qu'il entrait chez son ami, le chanteur le vit regarder intensément sa guitare, l'air de lui ordonner de produire une belle musique même s'il n'avait qu'une main pour jouer.

"Aoi-chan, à moins que tu sois télékinésiste, les cordes vont pas vibrer pour tes beaux yeux..."  
"Et pourquoi pas ?" rétorqua le guitariste d'un air sauvage.  
"Parce que tes beaux yeux ne peuvent pas faire vibrer une corde, même s'ils savent faire vibrer un coeur..."  
"Hein ?!"

Le plus âgé des deux crut avoir mal entendu, alors que l'autre plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'il réalisa sa bourde.

"Tu... peux... répéter ?"  
"Je... Euh, non j'ai rien-"  
"Si, tu as dis, alors tu répètes !"  
"Et pourquoi je le ferais, monsieur le rabat-joie ?"  
"Parce que c'est toi le rabat-joie !"  
"Même pas vrai !"  
"J'te dis que si !"  
"Nooon !" rétorquait miyavi avec un faux air menaçant.  
"Même pas peur !"  
"M'en fous !"  
"Pas moi !"

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le bras d'Aoi lui fasse mal, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'inquiêter le chanteur.

"Ça va ?"  
"C'est de ta faute."  
"Ben voyons..."  
"Redis ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure et ça ira mieux !" supplia le guitariste d'un air implorant.

Miyavi ne sut résister à ce regard, et, s'allongeant aux côté de son ami, il le prit avec calme et douceur dans ses bras. C'était un aveu terrible qu'il avait à faire, un aveu qui changerait forcément sa vie, mais en bien ou en mal, ça, tout dépendait d'Aoi.

"J'ai dit que tes beaux yeux ne pourraient pas faire vibrer une corde."  
"Ça j'm'en fous, c'est la deuxième partie qui m'intéresse."  
" 'Vibrer une corde' ?"  
"Mais non, débile, ce que tu as dit après."  
"Ah... J'ai dit qu'en revanche, tes yeux savent faire vibrer un coeur."

Les joues du guitariste se teintèrent d'un magnifique rouge, en même temps que celles de son vis-à-vis.

"Un coeur... ?"  
"Le mien, en tout cas," murmura la voix tremblante de miyavi qui se cachait derrière les oreilles et sous les couvertures pour ne pas être vu.

Aoi ne sut quoi répondre, et plongea sous les couvertures à la recherche d'un certain chanteur brun.

"miyavi..." murmura-t-il. "Sors de là."  
"Naaaaaaaan !!!"  
"Siiii !"  
"Naaaaan !!!!"  
"Tout de suiiiiite !"  
"Naaaaaaaaan !!!!"  
"Siiiiiiiii !!!"

Le chanteur était impossible à convaincre, et ce fut donc Aoi qui alla le rejoindre sous les couvertures.

"Débile," fit-il, avant de l'embrasser.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

miyavi avait sorti sa tête des couvertures d'un seul coup, quelque peu halluciné par le geste du guitariste.

"A-... Aoi, tu peux me la refaire, j'suis pas sûr d'avoit tout pigé...  
"D'accord," répondit le plus âgé en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Le chanteur vira au rouge pivoine et se jeta dans les bras de son nouvel amant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles, le faisant tomber sur le lit.

"JE T'AIME ! MARIONS-NOUS !" s'emporta-t-il, avant d'embrasser fougueusement son ainé.

Aoi se contenta de glisser sa langue contre celle de miyavi, les entremêlant toutes les deux en une danse sensuelle et amoureuse. Subitement, le plus jeune brisa leur premier véritable baiser, se relevant brutalement pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

"Alors ? Tu accèptes de m'épouser ?"  
"Mais mon cher amour," répliqua, d'un ton mélancolique et attristé, le guitariste, "Notre amour est tabou et incestueux, jamais nous ne pourrons nous marrier !"

Ce disant, il avait placé le dos de sa main sur son front, dramatisant encore leur terrible situation.

"Ne t'en fais donc pas, mon Aoi !" répondit le chanteur d'une voix solennelle, bombant son torse maigrichon. "Peux importe les obstacles, ensemble, nous feront face à tous les dangers, et viendra un jour où nous vivrons heureux et auront beaucoup d'enfants !"  
"Mais miyavi..." Le guitariste reprit sa voix normale. "On ne PEUT PAS avoir d'enfants."  
"... ... ... ... .. . Tant mieux ! On sera mieux tous seuls..." Il s'assit sur le bassin de son amant. "Je pourrais te faire goûter au plaisir ultime autant que je voudrais..."

A ces seuls mots, le plus âgé des deux rougit (quelque peu volontairement, il faut l'avouer) et plaça ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

"miyavi..." murmura-t-il.

Puis, il s'assit sur le lit et embrassa à son tour son amant sans aucune douceur.

"Je te veux, là, tout de suite, maintenant."

miyavi, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, l'allongea sur le lit, se plaça confortablement au-dessus du corps de son amant et l'embrassa beaucoup plus tendrement. Il glissa sa main sous les vêtements d'Aoi, puis brisa doucement leur baiser, affichant désormais un sourire carnassier.

"Tu es blessé, mon chéri, je ne peux pas te prendre sauvagement sur ton lit alors que tu es en pleine convalescence."  
"Mmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!"  
"Tu m'auras quand tu seras guéri. Au moins ton bras."  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!"  
"Y'a pas de mais !"  
"Y'a un mais !"  
"Lequel ?"  
"Mon bras il sera réparé que dans deux mois !"  
"Pas de sexe pendant deux mois."  
"Si c'est comme ça je demande le divorce !"  
"On n'est pas encore mariés !"

Aoi se mit à bouder son amant, tout en tentant de ne pas penser à l'énorme bosse qui se formait sous son pantalon et sur laquelle son cher miyavi s'était assis. Il avait le visage rougi par le désir qu'il cherchait à refouler et un air de gamin énervé, ce qui eut pour effet de faire passer son chanteur en mode fangirl.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" hurla plus jeune. "T'ES TROP MIGNON COMME ÇA !"

Le guitariste n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. miyavi avait été trop rapide. Raide-assomé, l'Aoi. Désemparé, son amant tourna la tête dans tous les sens, s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur le bassin de son ainé et aimé.

"Le bouche à bouche !" murmura-t-il.

Bouche à bouche, donc. Autrement dit... Il l'embrassa langoureusement, ses hanches amorçant dans le même temps un geste de va-et-vient sur le bassin d'Aoi, qui fit bientôt entendre des gémissements.

"Oh, mon amour, tu es sauvé !" s'écria miyavi en se jetant dans les bras du guitariste. "J'ai eu si peur !"  
"Oui, mon chéri, je suis bien vivant ! Et très en forme !"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

miyavi adressa un regard vexé à son amant.

"Mais je t'ai déjà dit que tant que tu seras blessé, je ne pourrais pas te faire l'amour avec toute la sauvagerie et l'envie que tu m'inspires !"

Aoi, de son côté, afficha une moue triste.

"Mais mon amour ! J'ai bien trop envie de toi ! Et puis... Je te rappelle que c'est TOI qui m'a mis dans cet état."

Apercevant le regard incroyablement triste du guitariste, miyavi ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, mû par la voix douce et sensuelle, terriblement chaleureuse - chaude ? - de son aimé.

"Mais je vais quand-même te faire mal si on le fait !"  
"Eh bien il n'y a qu'à régler ça autrement !"

Pris d'un éclair de génie, le chanteur glissa entre les jambes de son amant. Il défit le pantalon d'Aoi, le lui retirant lentement mais avec gourmandise, effleurant sans cesse la peau du plus âgé. Une fois le vêtement à terre, il fut rejoint par un caleçon devenu fort gênant et inutile... Pouvant laisser libre cours à son imagination, miyavi souleva légèrement les cuisses du guitariste et se plaça à son aise entre ses jambes accueillantes.Il jeta un oeil gourmand à cet entre-jambes impatient, et y déposa un baiser des plus doux, qui arracha à son amant brun un gémissement sensuel, impatient. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du chanteur, et il retourna à son jouet, l'embrassant, le lèchant avec tendresse, faisant gémir Aoi comme jamais. Essouflé, le guitariste plaça lentement sa main sur la tête de son amant, le forçant à prendre son entrejambe en bouche. miyavi s'exécuta avec plaisir, laissant y glisser ses lèvres et sa langue en de lents va-et-vient, bien trop lents, légers et doux au goût d'aoi qui ne tarda pas à bouger les hanches d'avant en arrière, cherchant à accélérer le rythme des caresses langoureuses du chanteur, qui, pour le calmer, entrelaça doucement les doigts, et caressa tendrement la main de son trop fougueux amant, qui bientôt cessa de bouger, se laissant calmement faire.

"Plus vite..." gémit-il malgré tout.

miyavi ne répondit pas, se contentant d'accélérer légèrement ses mouvements, faisant gémir, presque crier Aoi. Le voyant arborer un visage aussi frustré, il continua de glisser contre lui de plus en plus vite, peu à peu, amenant lentement son amant à la jouissance. C'est un cri puissant qui résonna alors dans la chambre, quand enfin le plus jeune atteignit son but. Aoi retomba sur le lit, essouflé, épuise; et lui le surplomba, observant avec attention le visage du guitariste encore embrumé du plaisir qu'il venait de lui procurer... Il l'embrassa doucement, puis s'allongea à ses côtés, lui caressant amoureusement la joue, alors qu'Aoi se réfugiait tout contre lui.

"Je t'aime..." murmura le guitariste dans un souffle, encore assomé par le plaisir

"Je t'aime aussi," répondit miyavi, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. "La prochaine fois c'est promis, je te ferais l'amour..."

Il obtint un léger sourire de son amant, qui ferma les yeux. Tous deux s'endormirent un moment, profitant de l'un de leurs rares instants de calme.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Trois nouvelles semaines avaient passé, et aoi pouvait de nouveau bouger. Un médecin passait le voir régulièrement, et miyavi venait le voir dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre. Et, forcément, ce jour-là, il était passé avant de partir au studio...

"BOOONJOUR MON AMOUR !" hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Le guitariste brun, déjà debout et prêt, se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de son amant.

"Booonjour mon chéri," répondit-il plus doucement.

Le chanteur le dévora des yeux, et l'embrassa langoureusement, avant de lui sourire.

"Dis-moi, Ô soleil de ma vie, ça te dirait de venir au studio avec moi, aujourd'hui ?"

Le yeux de l'autre devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Sortir ? Studio ? MUSIQUE ?"  
"Sortir, Studio, Musique, et nous deux," rectifia miyavi.  
"Je veux !" implora Aoi, attaquant le plus grand à coup de chibi-eyes. "Jeveuxjeveux, Ô mon Amour !"

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune, qui embrassa doucement son aîné.

"Manteau," ordonna-t-il. "Il neige."  
"Neige ?"

Enfin, après un mois, Aoi revint l'extérieur. Et la neige. Les flocons, qui glissaient sur le visage du blessé, le firent sourire. Sa main un peu froide s'aggrippait à celle de son amant, et il alla se réfugier dans ses bras parce qu'il avait un peu froid...

"On est presque arrivés," rit doucement le chanteur.  
"Je sais, mais j'ai froid..."

Un gros câlin et quelques caresses plus tard, il arrivèrent enfin au studio.

"Hey Hey Hey les GazettE ! Je vous apporte un cadeau de Noël en avance..."

Lui et Aoi entrèrent dans le local du groupe, et le guitariste reçut une floppée de câlins, que ce soit de ses amis ou de son amant.

"Toujours pas remis ?"

Aoi leva son bras cassé.

"J'peux toujours pas jouer..."  
"C'est pas grave," le rassura Uruha. "Je t'attendrais pour m'améliorer."

Il lui tira la langue, faisant rire son ami.

"De toute façon, dès que je peux rejouer, je te dépasse..."  
"Ça c'est ce qu'on verra !"  
"Eh oh, vous tapez pas dessus alors qu'on est tous là, pour une fois !"

miyavi tira la langue à son tour.

"J'suis de trop, je crois."  
"Non, reste !" supplia Aoi.  
"Oui mais j'ai du travail, mon coeur..."  
"Mais..."

Le plus âgé tentait toujours de retenir son amant, qui lui, développait son argumentation; et aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que tout le groupe les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

"Bha quoi ?" firent les deux en même temps.  
"Vous... Euh, vous êtes ensemble ?" hésita Reita.  
"Non non," ironisa le chanteur brun, "moi j'suis le père Noël, et Aoi c'est le cadeau dans ma hotte..."  
"Haha," répondit son homologue blond. "Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ?"  
"Pourquoi je vous l'aurais dit ?"  
"Espèce de..."  
"STOP !"

Ils se retournèrent vers Kai, qui venait des les interrompre. Comment osait-il ?

"Premièrement, je suis heureux pour vous deux. Deuxièmement, évitez de vous engueuler ! Troisièmement, Aoi, tu penses être remis dans combien de temps ?"  
"Pour répondre dans l'ordre," dit calmement le guitariste, "Merci, oui maman, et mon bras devrait être remis d'ici un mois."  
"Bien. Je vois que tu peux encore écrire, donc tu devrais pouvoir nous aider pour le prochain album ?"

Les yeux d'Aoi s'illuminèrent, et un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

"C'est... C'est vrai, tu crois ?"  
"Maiiiiis oui !"

Sous le regard jaloux de miyavi, le guitariste brun se jeta au cou de Kai, qui se retrouva bien vite délivré.

"Merci !" répondit joyeusement Aoi, retournant se blottir dans les bras aimés, qui se refermèrent possessivement autour de son corps.  
"Pas touche," dit miyavi au batteur en lui tirant la langue.  
"Hum, tous gamins que vous êtes, tous les deux, vous avez du boulot, non ?"

Le leader de GazettE les regardait avec un air malicieux.

"Vouih maman," répondit le chanteur brun, arborant une mine boudeuse.  
"Eh bha, au boulot..." complèta Reita.  
"Vouih papa," fit Aoi, sur le même ton que son amant.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Un mois plus tard, Uruha et Aoi brandissaient leurs guitares comme des armes, menaçant de se taper dessus avec. Ils montraient les crocs et grognaient au millieu de multiples tablatures traînant sur le sol.

"STOP ! ON NE SE TAPE PAS DESSUS, ON NE SE BOUFFE PAS ET ON PREND SOIN DES GRATTES !" hurla Reita, un peu effrayé à l'idée que les précieux instruments soient brisés.  
"Mais je veux ce solo !" rétorqua Uruha.  
"Moi aussi je le veux !" ajouta aussitôt Aoi.  
"LA FERME !" les calma le bassiste.

Kai jeta un oeil à la tablature, puis à Reita, puis sourit aux deux guitaristes.

"Et si vous faisiez un duo ?" proposa-t-il.  
"..."  
" '...', et je dirais même plus, '... ...' "  
"Oui, ben pourquoi pas ?" dit Ruki, cherchant vainement à calmer tout le monde.

Le guitariste brun se jeta au cou du leader, les larmes aux yeux.

"Merci maman je t'aime !"  
"Oui, oui, moi aussi je t'aime," répondit 'maman', sous le regard noir, presque jaloux du bassiste.

La tablature fut vite changée, et le fameux solo devint duo, immédiatement répété par les deux gamins idiot. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par les autres, et très vite le morceau prit forme; on en corrigea quelques parties et les paroles vinrent d'elles-mêmes à Ruki. L'harmonie qui liait les deux guitaristes se faisait ressentir plus que jamais, comme si leur désormais duo avait été écrit pour eux deux et pour personne d'autre. Ce son de guitare, parce que les amplis avaient été réglés trop fort, résonna jusqu'aux pièces voisines, et bientôt, les Alice Nine et miyavi étaient à l'entrée du studio des GazettE, les regardant jouer. La voix de Ruki résonna de nououveau, et le regard, il fallait l'avouer, complètement jaloux, de miyavi, se porta sur les guitaristes, qui ne se regardaient même pas. Ils n'en avaient même pas besoin. C'était comme si Aoi et Uruha ne faisaient qu'un, et c'était de ça dont le chanteur brun était jaloux.

"YEAH !" hurla Ruki. "C'était génial !"

Il fut interrompu par des applaudissments, et Shou ne mit pas longtemps à se jeter au cou du chanteur blond. Aoi rouvrit les yeux, et sourit à miyavi qui imitait son ami, se jetant dans les bras de son amant pour lui rouler une pelle mémorable.

"T'as été magnifique," murmura-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Le guitariste sourit, serrant son aimé contre lui pour ensuite s'en séparer, lui souriant à nouveau.

"J'me suis éclaté..." souffla-t-il, épuisé mais heureux.  
"Ça s'est vu," rit miyavi en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

De son côté, Uruha discutait avec Tora et Hiroto, qui cherchaient à comprendre comment lui et Aoi pouvaient, sans se concerter, être à ce point liés l'un à l'autre. Le blond souriait, gêné, et Reita discutait avec son homologue et Nao, alors que son regard parcourait encore et encore la salle, cherchant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, en vain...

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Saga.  
"Kai a disparu..." expliqua le bassiste des GazettE.

Il s'éclipsa, sortant de la salle alors que les deux groupes discutaient, Aoi ronronnant toujours dans les bras de son chanteur.

"Kai ?" appela doucement Reita.

Au loin résonnaient de faibles gémissements, rauques, puis des pleurs. Reita s'y dirigea, trouvant dans les toilettes un Kai légèrement en pleurs qui se lavait les mains.

"Kai, ça va ?" s'inquiéta-t-il, le considérant avec attention.

Kai l'ignora, lui fit signe de s'éloigner. Ça n'était pas lui, pas son comportement, et le bassiste le savait bien : il plaqua le châtain contre le mur, et essuya ses larmes.

"Kai," dit-il durement. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
"Rien," gémit le batteur en essayant de se dégager.  
"Kai !"  
"Ça va, je te dis..."

De nouvelles larmes coururent sur ses joues. Et s'il avait été blessé ? Cette simple idée affola Reita, qui laissa une main parcourir le corps de Kai à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure; le châtain se tendit à ce contact, et serra, peut-être un peu trop fort, le poignet du blond.

"Arrête..." supplia-t-il.  
"Du calme, Kai..."  
"J'ai rien, arrête..."

Il chercha à cacher son bassin et réussit enfin à se délivrer, pour retourner en courant dans le studio où se trouvaient tous les autres; il soupira, s'assit sur une chaise, et discuta avec Nao. Reita revint à son tour et fit comme si de rien n'était. Un peu plus loin, deux sosies s'embrassaient avec ardeur.

"Hum..." Shou s'éclaircit la gorge. "On vous dérange pas trop ?"  
"Non, parce que, vous êtes très très collés... C'est pas un peu trop peuplé pour vous sauter dessus ?" ajouta Ruki.  
"Mmph," répondit miyavi."  
"Mmmh !" complèta Aoi, sans pour autant se détacher de son amant.

Les deux bruns brisèrent finalement leur baiser, et se regardèrent en riant, pour aller s'isoler dans un autre local.

"Je suis jaloux," riait toujours le chanteur. "Toi et Uruha ne semblez faire qu'un quand vous jouez ensemble..."  
"Mon coeur..." Aoi se colla contre lui. "Toi et moi ne faisons qu'un sous bien d'autres rapports..."  
"Mais je voudrais que ce soit sous TOUS les rapports !" répondit plaintivement miyavi.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Deux corps enlacés. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Deux corps séparés, qui branchèrent leurs instruments sur des amplis, et qui se mirent à jouer. Une même mélodie, une même chanson, jamais écrite par qui que ce soit. Mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin : leurs guitares discutaient entre elles, eux ne faisaient que se laisser emporter. Ils s'éclataient. Vraiment. Deux gamins amoureux qui faisaient communiquer leurs guitares, des heures durant, au grand désarroi de leurs managers respectifs, qui eux se concertaient au sujet de quelques dates en commun pour les live de miyavi et des GazettE.

"Regarde-moi ça..." soupira le manager de miyavi. "Je me demande comment je tiens avec lui..."  
"Rassures-toi," répondit l'autre en regardant Aoi. "J'ai le même en plus vieux et en plus petit... Et j'en ai encore quatre autres sur le dos..."

Ils soupirèrent d'une même voix, alors que les deux guitaristes arrivaient à épuisement et s'écroulaient l'un contre l'autre en riant.

"Je t'aime, " dit le chanteur en riant, avant d'embrasser son aîné.  
"Moii aussi," répondit l'autre, se blotissant contre lui.

Réussissant finalement à calmer leur fou-rire, ils fermèrent les yeux et sourirent. Une main glissa sur un ventre, une autre par-dessus la première. Un baiser, et deux voix qui poussèrent un même soupir heureux. Là, tout était calme.

"Tu vois..." murmura tendrement Aoi. "Nous ne faisons qu'un..."  
"Oui..." miyavi sourit. "Je suis rassuré."  
"Je t'aime."  
"Pour toujours ?"  
"Pour toujours."

Un autre sourire échangé, et une porte ouverte à la volée...

"Qu'est-ce que vous glandez ?!" hurla une voix familière. "On a du boulot !"  
"Oui papaaaa," rechigna Aoi sans pour autant bouger.

Kai entra finalement, pour voir les deux amants presque endormi sur le sol.

"D'accord... Je vois que vous êtes EXTRÊMEMENT concentrés, tous les deux..."

Il soupira, un peu gêné malgré tout : ils avaient quand-même l'air crevés, ses protégés.

"Ah, Kai-san." Le manager venait d'entrer. "Il faut qu'on discute au sujet des dates..."  
"Pas avant que ces deux lavettes aient cessé de traîner sur le sol."  
"Tu ne devrais pas les blamer, Kai-san, ils viennent de s'etraîner avec beaucoup d'ardeur... Pas comme le reste du groupe."

Une aura de rancune, presque palpable, entouraient cet homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux, et qui prenait soin de leur carrière.

"Maiiis," tenta de justifier Kai, impressioné par cette aura qui semblait vouloir lui porter atteinte, "on y est pour rien c'est juste que..."  
"PAS... de justification. Au travail, terminez-moi cet album avant la fin de l'hiver !"

Avant la fin de l'hiver ?! Ça leur semblait impossible à tous. Il n'y avait que quatre chansons de prêtes, et ils étaient déjà fin décembre... Les GazettE n'avaient plus qu'à demander au père Noël de l'inspiration pour leurs compos...

"Diiiiites ?!" demanda subitement miyavi en se relevant. "On fait quoi pour Noël cette année ?"  
"VACANCES !" hurlèrent les deux managers et Kai."  
"Mais..."  
"Le PSC tour d'il y a deux ans, plus jamais !" rétorqua le manager de miyavi.  
"Surtout pour finir le jour de Noël !"  
"Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas pu aller voir leur famille à cause de toi !"

Le chanteur brun se recroquevilla, s'accrochant en tremblant à son amant, alors que deux ou trois piques lui parvenaient encore. Une fois les trois autres sortis, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Aoi ouvrit les yeux pour se blottir contre miyavi, et soupira.

"Dis mon amour, on fait quoi, pour Noël...?" murmura-t-il.  
"..."

Le guitariste releva faiblement la tête, l'air épuisé, la gorge serré; on aurait dit qu'on lui avait annoncé une mort.

"Je pars," répondit-il simplement, la voix brisée.

Ce fut comme si la foudre s'abattait sur miyavi. Ces mots, sortis de la bouche d'Aoi, lui semblaient les plus cruel qu'on ait jamais pu lui dire. 'Je pars'. La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, alors qu'il cherchait une once de plaisanterie, une lueur de malice dans les yeux de l'autre. Pourvu que ce soit un mensonge. Pourvu que c'en soit un.

"Tu..."  
"Je pars, je veux pas rester à Tokyo pour Noël."  
"Tu retournes à Mie...?"  
"Oui."

Le chanteur baissa la tête. Il voulait demander, mais n'osait pas. Pourtant, l'idée de passer Noël sans Aoi lui paraissait inacceptable.

"Je... Je peux venir avec toi ?"

Un sourire éclaira le visage du plus vieux, qui embrassa son aimé.

"Je me demandais si tu allais poser la question... Bien sûr que tu peux. Si tu arrives à supporter ma famille, bien sûr..."  
"S'ils sont comme toi ça devrait aller..."

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire, et Reita entra comme un bourrin (excusez l'expression, mais c'est la plus appropriée) dans la salle.

"HEY les gens, ça vous dirait qu'on passe Noël tous ensemble ?"  
"Génial, après maman, c'est papa qui vient nous embêter," murmura le guitariste à son amant, qui ne put réprimer un rire.  
"C'est dommage, on venait tout juste de trouver notre Noël," répondit miyavi.  
"C'est dommage, on voulait passer Noël tous ensemble," répliqua le blond. "On pensait à Kanagawa."  
"On pensait à Mie," répondit aussitôt le couple qui se remit sur pattes pour aller rejoindre ses collègues.

De nouveau tous ensemble, Les groupes de la PSCompagny, ainsi que leur chef incontesté (selon lui-même), s'assirent en rond dans la salle commune pour discuter de leur Noël. On opta effectivement pour Kanagawa, dans une salle des fêtes, les instruments présent si l'envie prenait à ces messieurs de jouer. Ruki, Uruha, Reita et Tora étant trop heureux de retourner chez eux. Kai souriait de toutes ses dents, rendant leur bonheur aux rares endormis et légers dépressifs, et, la journée enfin finie, tous se séparèrent. Les deux bruns à l'amour idyllique rentrèrent chez Aoi, chez qui miyavi passait quasiment tout son temps, à tel point qu'il n'était même plus sûr que son propre appartement soit vivable, Reita et Kai partirent en discutant joyeuseument, Uruha, Ruki et Tora évoquant quelques souvenirs d'enfance... Noël approchait. A grands pas.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

"Tu as tout ?"  
"Ouais... C'est bon, on peut y aller."

Aoi était venu chercher son amant; bien que l'idée de vivre ensemble leur ait effleuré l'esprit un moment, rien ne s'était encore fait. Le chanteur s'engouffra dans la voiture, ses lèvres plongeant directement contre celles de son amant, qui sourit à ce contact. Il glissa sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure de miyavi, et se détacha de lui avec un sourire malicieux, arrachant un gémissement plaintif au plus jeune.

"Plus tard, mon amour..." expliqua-t-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
"Maiiiis !"  
"Maiiiis ?"  
"Mais je te veux maintenant !"

Frustré et pas décidé à laisser le temps à Aoi de réagir, le plus jeune scella de nouveau leurs lèvres, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise du guitariste. Il laissa leurs langues se caresser dans une danse des plus sensuelles, qui fit perdre au plus âgé toute notion du temps qu'il restait. Il reprit ses esprits au moment où il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Il rouvrit les yeux, et brisa le baiser, arrachant un gémissement de surprise à miyavi, et glissa la main au niveau de la vibration. Son portable.

"Ici Aoi le magnifique, que puis-je pour vous ?"

Ce fut la voix de son collègue et ami qui lui répondit.

"Hai hai, Aoi-sama, vous arrivez dans combien de temps, toi et ton homme ?"

Ledit 'Aoi-sama' baissa un regard amusé vers son amant qui le regardait avec un air légèrement réprobatteur, ses mains se glissant sous la chemise du guitariste.

"Pour qu'on arrive, faudrait déjà qu'on parte," expliqua le plus âge des deux bruns en jeta un regard faussement réprobateur à son amant, qui s'était déjà étalé sur lui pour démarrer la voiture.

Une fois ceci fait, il remonta embrasser son amant, ses mains reprenant leur chemin sous ses vêtements.

"Oook... Rappelle-moi quand tu sauras," répondit le blondinet d'une voix totalement blasée.

Aoi raccrocha aussitôt, rangea son portable, et accorda toute son attention à son amant, lui rendant ses caresses. Il fut surpris lorsque miyavi allongea le siège, et se laissa aller aux caresses douces et sensuelles de celui-ci, incapable de chercher encore à l'en empêcher. Mais une voiture qui les dépassa les ramena à la réalité d'un coup de klaxon : Ah oui... Il habitait dans le même immeuble que miyavi, Tora... Et en plus c'était lui qui devait les guider jusqu'à Kanagawa... Le guitariste en question ouvrit grand sa fenêtre, faisant signe à Aoi d'en faire autant... Ce fut le chanteur qui le fit et Tora gueula aussitôt :

"Quand vous aurez fini de batifoler devant tout le monde, on pourra partir ?"  
"De... Devant tout le monde ?"  
"Ben oui on est en plein milieu d'un parking, là..."  
"..." répondit miyavi, à côté de la plaque.  
"..." ajouta Aoi.

Ils se détachèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre, arborant tous les deux une tête de gamin grondé, qui fit sourire, ou plutôt éclater de rire l'autre guitariste. Celui-ci continua son chemin, et fut suivi par les deux autres, et ce fut au bout de looongues heuuures de route, qu'enfin ils arrivèrent à Kanagawa. Il restait très exactement trente-deux heures, dix-huit minutes et vingt-neuf secondes avant la fête, alors mÔsieur Tora invita leurs majestés chez ses parents, déjà prévenus de ce que leur fils et sa bande (très, très grande bande) d'amis avait prévu de faire. C'était même elle qui avait réservé la salle ! Quelle mÔman attentionnée... Le couple embêta un moment leur ami à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce que le guitariste leur rappelle qu'ils avaient, dans le même genre, maman Kai, ce qui les entraîna tous les trois dans une grande réflexion...

"N'empêche, il était bizarre, l'autre jour, Kai..." remarqua Tora.  
"Ouais, hein ? Il a disparu comme ça... Pouf !" ajouta miyavi.  
"C'est pas la première fois, en plus..." continua Aoi. "En ce moment..."

Et là, ce fut la révélation du siècle.

"En ce moment il matte vachtement Reita, pendant les répétitions et les enregistrements !" remarqua le plus âgé des trois guitaristes.

Les regards des deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués, et son amant se jeta au dessus de lui, l'allongeant sur le sol. S'ils avaient été seuls, il l'aurait bien violé, mais il y avait Tora et ses parents dans la maison...

"Maman Kai serait amoureux de papa Reita ?" s'intrigua le chanteur en regardant son amant dans les yeux.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Tora écarquilla les yeux, et regarda les amants. En voilà une nouvelle qu'elle était intéressant ! Il allait juste falloir en vérifier la validité !

"P'tètre qu'en le faisant boire..." proposa miyavi.  
"Maman est pas trop du genre à boire..."  
"On fait boire Reita ?" suggéra le guitariste d'Alice Nine.  
"Oui mais si c'est pas réciproque ?"  
"Ah merde..."

Un grand silence s'installa. Il ne restait plus que la solution de franchise : discuter de ce sujet avec l'intéressé. L'un des choses les plus difficiles du monde (une autre étant de lui parler de mort), puisque Kai ne dévoilait jamais ses sentiments à quiconque. Mais Tora se disait que ces deux-là étaient assez fous pour y arriver, et puis miyavi était sorti avec le batteur pendant quelques mois - quoique, à cette époque, le chanteur n'avais jamais semblé aussi heureux et amoureux qu'il l'était désormais avec Aoi.

"Dites... S'rait temps de se manger un petit truc, nan ?"

Tora, ou le guitariste qui changeait de sujet plus vite que son ombre. Les deux autres se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, sans prononcer un mot, et s'embrassèrent.

"Pourquoi pas ?" répondit Aoi.  
"Par contre... Je sais que vous vous aimez à en mourrir, mais évitez de vous sauter dessus devant mes parents..."

Il soupira. Les deux autres ne l'écoutaient déjà plus... C'était à en désespérer. Déjà qu'ils allaient être un peu trp dingues pour ses parents, alors si ceux-ci apprenaient en plus qu'ils sortaient ensemble... Il ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas penser aux conséquences. Un vent de panique souffla sur lui lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et la porte qui s'ouvrit l'affola. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux. Sa mère venait leur demander, une sourire aux lèvres, ce qu'ils voulaient pour le dîner. En entendant le plus âgé répondre avec entrain, ils tourna son regard vers le couple, et ce qu'il vit le sidéra : ils étaient sagement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, une distance raisonnable entre eux deux, comme de simples amis. Il releva la tête lorsque sa mère repartit, puis s'adressa aux deux autres.

"Les gars, la prochaine fois que vous décidez de me faire aussi peur, prévenez-moi."

Pas de réponde. Les deux amoureux semblaient s'être trouvé une activité autrement plus intéressante que d'écouter un guitariste bavard... Oh oui que c'était intéressant de se rouler des pelles ! D'accord, ils jouaient pas franchement la carte de la discrétion, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. Par chance - pour Tora - le repas ne tarda pas à être servi et, à son grand étonnement, les deux autres de se comporter les plus normalement du monde.

"Vous êtes donc dans la musique, vous aussi ?"  
"Oui... Je suis chanteur, et Aoi-kun est guitariste," expliqua calmement miyavi.  
"Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour la suite !"  
"Papa, enfin ! Ils savent quand-même ce qu'ils font !"

On aurait cru qu'il leur présentait sa petite-amie - encore eut-il fallu qu'il en ait une - et qu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il comptait l'épouser ! Mais les deux autres avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, alors autant ne pas leur gâcher le plaisir... Le plus étonnant était de vois à quel point ils arrivaient à cacher leur idylle ici, alors qu'ils avaient tout sauf l'habitude d'être discrets. Tora en fut étonné mais soulagé et reconnaissant. Le dîner se déroula sans trop d'encombres, les trois jeunes gens s'étant arrangés pour focaliser la discussion sur la musique et leur travail. Après avoir promis de ne pas se sauter dessus, les deux amants allèrent se coucher. Ils ne se réveillèrent qu'alors que le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps, et encore, c'était grâce à Tora... Un réveil tout en.. aHEM Douceur...

"Debout là-d'dans ! Faut qu'on aille à la salle, on doit préparer la fête !"

Il obtint quelques grognements pour toute réponse, et sortit de la chambre au lieu de prendre le risque de se faire manger. Les deux amants se réveillèrent lentement, trop à l'aise dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après beauuucouuuup d'efforts de la part de chacun, ils sortirent du lit, et s'habillèrent. Avant même qu'Aoi, torse nu, n'ait terminé d'enfiler son pantalon, miyavi, derrière lui, l'attrappa par la taille et le serra contre lui.

"Mon amour..." sussura-t-il à l'oreille de son amant, "tu es vraiment la plus belle et la plus sexy des créatures de ce monde..."  
"...Après toi," complèta le guitariste en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, plongeant son regard dans les magnifiques yeux chocolat de celui-ci.  
"Nan, toi d'abord !"  
"Woah... miyavi, LE grand Oresama, se relègue au second plan ?"  
"C'est un privilège spécial toi," expliqua miyavi en piquant un baiser dans le cou de son ainé.  
"J'en suis fier, alors..."

Ça, il pouvait l'être, et il l'était ! Voir Oresama mettre quelqu'un devant lui était quelque chose d'unique. Lui qui s'aimait tellement ! Mais là n'était pas l'important pour le moment, et tous les deux terminèrent de se préparer, avant de rejoindre leur ami. Direction la salle ! Et à la grande surprise de... Bha de personne, en fait, plein de monde était déjà arrivé. Les 'gosses' n'étaient pas encore là, sûrement encore en train de dormir... C'est beau, la jeunesse ! Mais bref, passons. Après un bonjour général, tout le monde se mit au boulot pour préparer la salle avant le soir. Un karaoke fut mis en place, avec interdiction de chanter pour Uruha - ils avaient encore besoin de leurs oreilles. Quelques instruments furent installés, et nombre de ballons et décorations furent mis en place. Yasuno alla chercher un sapin de Noël, que tous décorèrent, chacun à sa manière, bien entendu... Le résultat était assez amusant, et très PSCesque. Le repas de midi fut commandé, la salle décorée, les instruments accordés, essayés. Reita irait chercher les petits avec Kai un peu plus tard. En attendant, il n'y avait rien à faire... Aoi et miyavi se lançèrent un regard complice, et se rendirent près de leurs instruments repectifs, et le plus âgé commença à jouer, bientôt rejoint par son amant, qui bien entendu ne put s'empêcher de chanter. Le tout sous le regard ébahi de tous les autres musiciens. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils reposèrent leurs guitares, et le chanteur attrappa son guitariste par la taille.

"Ça y est, ils sont devenus complètement fous..." soupira Ruki.

miyavi s'approcha du micro, ses doigts caressant la hanche d'Aoi.

"Ça, c'est notre cadeau pour les plus jeunes," expliqua-t-il. "Mais on aurait besoin d'un bassiste et d'un batteur..."

Maman et papa se proposèrent, tous les deux étant les seuls assez fous pour tenter d'apprendre une compo en trois jeures. En fin de compte, Ruki et Uruha étaient remplacés par Oresama, alors ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans leur boutique de guitare préférée, dans laquelle travaillait le frère du petit chanteur. Pendant ce temps, les autres se répartissaient, pendant que Kai tentait de se concentrer sur sa musique. Après une bonne heure passée à s'entraîner, Reita attrapa Aoi par le bras, et l'entraîna dans une autre salle avant même que miyavi n'ait pu réagir ("mon chéri !" pleurnicha-t-il). Quand ils revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, Aoi avait un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Eh oui, je poste enfin la suite de Corps & Âme.... Ca m'a pris pas mal de temps parce que d'une, j'ai paumé toutes les fics et autres nouveautés qui étaient sur mon pc portable, j'ai donc perdu le scénar d'un énorme crossover avec un premier chapitre de cinq pages et demi (T-T) - Normalement, je devrais pouvoir récupérer le chapitre - sans compter que j'avais recopié le chapitre 5 de Twins et que j'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer, de deux parce que j'ai passé mon bac et fait mon entrée à la fac entre temps, et de trois parce que je me suis largement désintéressée de GazettE... Disons qu'ils ont, à mes yeux, largement perdu en intérêt, après, chacun ses goûts. Mais comme mes fics ne se porte pas forcément sur leur musique, et ont été commencées il y a un bail... Je vais faire un effort pour vous. En revanche, je m'excuse, ce chapitre est court mais je l'ai fait d'une traite (okay, la trame était dans ma tête depuis huit mois), en pleine nuit et il faut que je passe au chapitre suivant sous peine de bloquer. Enfin bref, après tout ce blabla, bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 13**_

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers son amant, qui l'attrappa aussitôt par la taile, le collant contre son corps - trouver un endroit à l'abri de tout regard et toute oreille allait devenir urgent, à ce rythme - avant de l'embrasser. Il voulait bien entendu des expliquation quant au sourire d'Aoi, et il savait qu'elles lui plairaient...

"Mon amûûûr ?" demanda le plus âgé, sa main se glissant dans la longue chevelure de miyavi.  
"Ouiii ?"  
"On peut sortir un peuuu ? S'il te plaît ?"  
"Ouiii~"

Une fois dehors, le couple fit face au paysage campagnard qui entourait la salle. miyavi s'assit dans l'herbe, et Aoi ne tarda pas à aller s'installer entre ses cuisses, bientôt prisonnier des bras de macaque de son amant. Le plus âgé des deux regarda un moment le paysage, totalement à l'ouest, pas plus préoccupé que ça par ce qu'il avait à annoncer ou par la soirée... Et puis d'un seul coup, il se retourna vers miyavi - qui en sursauta presque de surprise - les yeux brillants d'une lueur malicieuse.

"Si maman est effectivement amoureux de papa... Alors c'est réciproque !" annonça-t-il, tout fier.

Alors c'était çaaaaa que lui avait dit Reita pendant qu'il le lui avait kidnappé, un peu plus tôt ! Le chanteur en écarquilla les yeux de joie, et resserra son amant contre lui. Le machiavélisme du couple le plus débile du label s'était mis en marche.

"Bon, maintenant faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour que maman avoue son amour pour papa..."  
"Oui, et après, il faut que papa déclare son amour en bonne et due forme, avec une rose et une bague de fiançailles..."  
"C'est quand-même vachement suspect, hein, le comportement que maman a eu, l'autre jour..."  
"Oui mais c'est tant mieux ça veut dire que papa a plus de chances..."  
"Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, tous les deux ?"

Les deux bruns relevèrent la tête d'un même geste. Un certain Nao, paraissait-il batteur de son groupe et accessoirement ami proche avait interrompu leurs plans ingénieux pour mettre deux des célibataires de the GazettE en couple.

"Euh on passait un peu de temps entre amoureux ?" supposa l'aîné.  
"Vous faites que ça..."  
"Oui mais on voulait être..." tenta le plus jeune, aussitôt interrompu par le batteur.  
"Vous êtes sûrs que c'est prudent de laisser partir Kai avec Reita ?"  
"Bha pourquoi ?" répondirent les deux amants d'une même voix.  
"Parce que le pauvre Kai a défaillir s'il passe autant de temps seul avec Reita..."

Et les deux autres de se regarder. Oooooh alors ça voulait dire que leurs élucubrations n'étaient pas uniquement le fruit de leur imagination ? GENIAL ! Il ne restait plus qu'à... Ah, l'idée surgit finalement dans la tête d'un certain guitariste qui approchait dangereusement de la trentaine : si Kai s'apprêtait à défaillir, Reita le sauverait en bon chevalier qu'il était, et maman lui déclarerait son amour et ils vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants ? Même qu'ils en avaient dix à ramener jusque-là ! OUI ! C'était le scénario PAR-FAIT aux yeux du couple, mais l'autre semblait un peu plus perplexe...

"...Oui, et si ça se passe pas comme ça...?"  
"..."

Les deux bruns se regardèrent, puis tournèrent le regard vers leur interlocuteur.

"Mais ça se passera comme ça et tout ira bien qui finit bien !"

Oui et puis au pire forcer papa à se déclarer, ce serait pas si dur que ça, hein ? Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, où les dernières décorations et le matériel étaient en train de se mettre en place et de se régler. De temps à autre, une ou deux guitare résonnait dans la salle pour un essai, puis on faisait un test des platines, puis de la playlist, du bon fonctionnement des lumières... Certains préparaient des boules personnalisées à mettre sur le sapin, d'autres accrochaient des guirlandes, d'autres encore déposaient des cadeaux au pied de l'arbre de Noël. Une belle fête en perspective...


End file.
